For decades, portable electrical power supplies have taken the form of batteries that release electrical energy from an electrochemical reaction. Various battery chemistries, such as traditional “dry cell” carbon flashlight batteries, and lead acid “wet” cells common in automobiles have provided adequate portable electrical power. Modern electronics, however, place significantly greater demands on the longevity and mass of batteries. Battery power has traditionally come at a premium of the mass required for the charge material for generating sufficient current. Conventional flashlight batteries deliver only low current. Automobile batteries for delivering an intense but brief high amperage flow to a starter motor are very dense and large. Modern electronic devices, such as cell phones, computing devices, and automobiles, demand substantial current delivery while being lightweight and small enough to avoid hindering the portability of the host device.
Rechargeable nickel-cadmium (NiCad) and nickel metal hydride (NiMH) had gained popularity for rechargeable batteries for portable devices. Recently, however, advances in lithium-ion batteries (LIBs) have been significant such that they have become the most popular power source for portable electronics equipment, and are also growing in popularity for military, electric vehicle, and aerospace applications. Continuing development of personnel electronics, hybrid and electric vehicles, ensures that Li-ion batteries will continue to be increasingly in demand.